


Нимф

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Разве нимфы – не женского пола? И зачем нимф приличному еврейскому мальчику?





	Нимф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181091) by [Aella_Antiope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope). 



Приличный мальчик Юзеф встретил нимфа за день до Шаббата.  
Вы таки не поверите, но он тогда всего-навсего собирал хворост в западной долине. Там водились нимфы, которые – если верить мамуле, которая понарассказывала ему о народе, когда-то жившем здесь, – представляли из себя симпатичных полуголых девиц.  
Ну кто бы сомневался, этот нимф тоже оказался полуголым, но, вай-вай, парнем. Прехорошеньким, ослепительным, с кудряшками ну чисто золото! И с зелеными глазами. К нежной-пренежной, безупречной коже не смог бы придраться даже – даже на босых ногах, не знавших сандалий и перепачканных травяным соком.  
– Ой, да какая из тебя нимфа? – резонно возразил Юзеф. Нет, ну в глубине души он догадывался, что не стоит разговаривать с языческими духами, но внешность у парня была ого-го, и он представился первым, как очень приличный паренек. А Юзефа старательно учили, что вежливость – это хорошо. – Спроси кого угодно, нимфы – женского пола!  
Языческий дух скрестил руки на груди и, задрав нос, свысока глянул на него. Юзеф мысленно поаплодировал: такой талант ведь пропадает!  
– Эх, человек. Ничегошеньки ты не знаешь.  
Это создание – нимф, как он представился, а вот имени так и не назвал, – пренебрежительно фыркнул и откинул назад прядь волос. Его зеленые глаза духа ой как странно блеснули, точно угли от костерка, но Юзеф рассудил, что это все от солнца. На нимфе было что-то вроде прозрачной тряпочки, – если не соврать, это называлось «тога», – но Юзеф очень старался не вглядываться, и происходящее становилось все чудесатее и чудесатее.  
И скажите-ка, где это видано, чтобы парень, дух он или нет, был настолько красивым?  
– Ну что, где там твои нимфовы проказы? – сболтнул Юзеф и тут же покраснел. Кто-кто, а он – спасибо, мамуля, – отличненько знал, что делают нифмы с путниками, но нимф был, эх, парнем, так что вряд ли ему что-то грозило.  
Или это он так думал.  
Светловолосый нимф хитро усмехнулся, а потом без предупреждения украл у Юзефа поцелуй – и ох, губы у него были, ну точно солнечный свет. По телу Юзефа прошла волна тепла, дошедшая аж до кончиков пальцев на ногах, где и осталась слабым жаром, и он невольно закрыл глаза. Поцелуй длился столько, что Юзеф даже принялся решать, пора уже делать вдох или не пора. Тем временем позабытый хворост высыпался у него из рук.  
Юзеф открыл глаза, только когда поцелуй кончился, и сразу же начал скучать по его теплу. Хотя, конечно же, первым делом он прикрыл лицо ладонями – ну так, приличий ради, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец, и сквозь щелку через пальцы посмотрел на сумасшедшее языческое создание.  
А нимф выглядел исключительно довольным собой.


End file.
